legendofeddafandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
After you reach a certain level, you will be tasked with your first dungeon. Dungeons are subdivided in to easy (1-2 players), normal (3-4 players), and hard (5-6 players). Different items are available from each dungeon. Additionally, more rewards can be gained when completing a dungeon on hard mode to open a Secret Pathway. Process *You will receive your first dungeon quest just like you receive every other quest. Simply talk to the npc and accept the quest as you would normally for any other quest. *After you accept the dungeon quest, head over to the Dimension Goddess located at the middle bottom of Gaiyan Town. You may also review your rewards, and the details of the quest by opening your quest log. (Press "L" to access your quest log). *Once you have reviewed the quest and have made your way to the Dimension Goddess, go ahead and hit spacebar or click the Dimension Goddess in order to open up the dungeon menu: **You can select what dungeon you would like to do, depending on what quest you have. **You can select your difficulty. **Displays the number of players you have in your group. You can have up to 6 for a dungeon run, however it becomes more difficult the more you have. *Once you have confirmed the dungeon of your choice, along with the difficulty and how many will be joining you, click the icon next to your name to insert a coin. Once you and your party has done that, go ahead and select "Enter Dungeon". You will then be transported to the dungeon. *You are now in the dungeon! At the bottom right screen you will see a timer. Complete the dungeon in a short amount of time to earn higher ranks, thus better rewards! You can also choose to leave the dungeon at any time by clicking the exclamation point near the timer. *Like in the world, you can open up your map by pressing "M". This will display the dungeon map and you will generally have to go to the very end in order to complete the dungeon quest. Once you are done, simply go back to the NPC that gave you the quest for your reward! Dungeons There are 3 difficulties for each dungeon, easy, medium and hard. The difference between each one, despite the number of monsters that appear, can also grant you more boxes. To get a box, you must have at least one space open in your inventory or you will not receive one. *Easy - 0 ~ 1 *Medium - 0 ~ 2 *Hard - 0 ~ 3 Chapter 1 *Hypit Cave - Optimal Level 15 *Marionette Hall - Optimal Level 20 *Towa Haunt - Optimal Level 25 *Towa Palace - Optimal Level 30 *Flying Dragon Cave - Optimal Level 31 *Fortess of the Flying Dragon - Optimal Level 36 Chapter 2 *Frozen Prison - Optimal Level 42 *Memory of the Ancients 1 - Optimal Level 46 *Sanctuary of Frozen Time - Optimal Level 51 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Category:Dungeons